1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic grinding technology and more particularly, to an ultra-low temperature magnetic polishing machine, which uses magnetically conductive grinding media to impact the workpiece and to further remove burrs from the workpiece and polish the workpiece after lowering the temperature of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular grinding devices commonly use grinding media, such as aluminum oxide balls, glass balls or plastic balls to impact the workpiece, achieving the desired polishing effect. During impact between the grinding media and the workpiece, particles will be produced to pollute the surroundings. To avoid this problem, magnetic polishing machines are developed. A conventional magnetic polishing machine is known comprising a workpiece chamber and magnetically conductive stainless steel needles. During operation, the magnetically conductive stainless steel needles and the workpiece are put in the workpiece chamber, and then a motor is started up to rotate a magnetic disc that carries multiple permanent magnets. During rotation of the magnetic disc, an alternative magnetic field is induced, causing movement of the magnetically conductive stainless steel needles in the workpiece chamber, and therefore the magnetically conductive stainless steel needles are forced to impact the workpiece, thereby removing burrs from the workpiece and polishing the workpiece. The magnetically conductive stainless steel needles have different mechanical properties when compared to aluminum oxide balls or plastic balls. Therefore, a less amount of particles will be produced when polishing the workpiece.
However, the aforesaid method of using magnetically conductive stainless steel needles to impact the workpiece for removing burrs from the workpiece and polishing the workpiece is not applicable for the processing of flexible materials. When polishing a flexible workpiece, such as rubber, plastics or silicon rubber, the flexible workpiece will be elastically deformed when impacted by the magnetically conductive stainless steel needles, losing the effects of polishing.